


Left Alone

by heroinmother



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Butt Slapping, Car Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Femsub, Grand Theft Auto References, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Kidnapping, Life Is Strange: Before The Storm Spoilers, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Psychological Torture, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rook Islands, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Schizophrenia, Semi-Public Sex, Slavery, Slaves, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Bondage, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroinmother/pseuds/heroinmother
Summary: "I will never love anyone else like I loved you.""and I pray to God that you will."-Monique Santos is a very young art student at a very prestigious academy. She is popular among the people at her school and her city, mainly thanks to her older brother Trevor. She is loved by everyone: she's beautiful, intelligent and very persuasive, maybe manipulative. She has the power to be seen as what one could want to see. She's the girl of the moment, for the most part happy and has millions of opportunities for the future.But... What if one day everything gets swiped from her hands like a leaf from a tree in autumn?
Relationships: Jason Brody & Vaas Montenegro, Jason Brody/Other(s), Vaas Montenegro & Citra Talugmai, Vaas Montenegro/Original Character(s), Vaas Montenegro/Original Female Character(s), Vaas Montenegro/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Void

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> This is my first work on Far Cry and on this site! I also would like to mention that English isn't my first language. I accept critism only if shared with respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! READ THE TAGS. thanks. <3  
> This is my first work on Far Cry and on this site! I also would like to mention that English isn't my first language. I accept critism only if shared with respect.

** Prologue. **

Everything was dark. 

All sounds were muffled and the only thing she could hear was her ragged breath.

Minutes passed by and she started to hear the confusing sounds of multiple voices and various lights started to blind her as she attempted to open her eyes.

She was delirious. She started panting and sweating for the sudden lack of air as a sense of claustrophobia draped its vicious snake-arms around her torso.

Her hands were bound together with a very rough rope, the same thing for her ankles. Her movements must've been noticed since the talking stopped and she could hear a vague sound of footsteps approaching her.

Cold and sharp hands wrapped themselves around her weak limbs, hoisting her up. A bag full of gashes was withdrawn from her head, uncovering two luminous blue eyes, slightly closed because of the sudden brightness from the artificial lamps. Her face crimson and her delicate lips agape, as the mysterious figure that she was still struggling to focus in admired her majestic beauty which would put Aphrodite to _shame_. Even in this dishelved state, she was still glowing like a bamboo flower barely blossomed. 

« _Hello, Monique_.»

The figure spoke to her.

A masculine voice as gelid as his hands welcomed her with a thick accent. It was an unpleasant sound to suffer, but she tried her best to listen.

«Sweet, sweet Monique. Do you know where you are?»

The figure rhetorically questioned. A dark and derisive laugh came out of his mouth.

«Of course _not_. Poor little creature.»

She finally started to see clearly: a man with brown hair and blue eyes crouched before her. His face was crinkled in a despicable grin as he cupped her face in his hand. 

He got up taking her with him, lifting her from the ground. Her weak legs were trying to support her as much as they could, it all ended up in her stumbling upon her own feet. Where was he taking her? _Where was she_?

Suddenly, everything was dark again as she collapsed to the ground.

[Tumblr](ryuofdojima.tumblr.com)


	2. Vaas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monique finds out where she is and her, not so good, purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rook Islands are located in Papua New Guinea. I suggest you google some photos of it before reading this chapter, it's basically identical to the game!

_Hoyt Volker_ is the infamous name.

Hoyt is a drug dealer and human trafficker, also, the most intimidating Human Being Monique ever had the privilege to encounter. 

She wakened dizzy and tired, but not as much as the last time. She took in her surroundings: she was in a dark room, brightened only by the glint of two artificial lamps. There was an empty desk at her right. Soon she realized she was in a cage made of steel situated on the floor.

As the now almost familiar sound of hitting the surface captured her attention, the enormous door in front of her opened, revealing four men.

Hoyt glanced at her with a malefic grimace. She could sense another set of eyes on herself but she did not lift her gaze from the ground. No. Oh no, no. She was too fearful... But, after all, who wouldn't be?

Hoyt sat at his chair while his troops stood at both sides of the massive entrance. She saw a pair of military boots moving towards Hoyt's desk.

«Vaas!»

He almost shouted.

«You are presumably wondering why I called you here, aren't you?»

His harsh voice sounded friendly. "Vaas" didn't answer back.

«I have a _gift_ for you, my boy. —

You see, I want to repay you for your hard work with something that you might appreciate. Oh, I'm _sure_ you will enjoy.»

Hoyt stood up.

«So I stole a very important **thing** from an extremely important person that you indeed know.»

Monique jerked her head up as she heard an unexpected loud turmoil above her head. Hoyt shoved his open hand on the top exterior of the cage.

« _This_ —»

He commenced again after the minor interruption.

« _Is Trevor Santos' sister_.»

 _What's happening?_ Monique thought. _Why are they mentioning my brother? Trevor?!_ she called out as if he could hear her telepathically. _What did he get into this time?!_ Trevor has always been a troublemaker, kind of like the black sheep of the family, but she had never imagined that all of his "trouble" could reach these levels of danger. Hell, she didn't even know if she was still in her city!

Hoyt Volker's laugh filled the calmness in the office.

* * *

Vaas stared at the young girl who was sitting in the small cage with an astounded look on his face.

Trevor Santos' sister. 

How did Hoyt manage to get her? Trevor is an awfully dangerous man who became the most powerful and important drug and weapons dealer globally. Kidnapping his precious little sister wasn't a clever idea, not even for someone like the Tarantinesque Hoyt Volker.

«What is it Vaas? Doesn't she satisfy your expectations? Would you have preferred Trevor Santos _himself_?! Or maybe some already used and broken slave from my collection?!»

Hoyt came to be furious, even though Vaas did not even proclaim a single word since he entered the room.

«Oh...—»

Hoyt's ragged breath became normal again as he stopped panting from the suddenly enraged yelling.

«I know what is...»

He smirked looking directly into Vaas' dark eyes. 

«You are like our dear friend Buck. You wanted a pretty boy like Keith as your slave, huh? Well, that can certainly be arranged.»

Hoyt clapped his hands.

«Anything for my loyal right hand!»

Vaas finally spoke.

«No! Of course Hoyt, I really do appreciate your gift. Thank you.»

He was quick to formulate the phrase. His Hispanic accent as thick Volker's African. If Monique wasn't in this particular scenario she probably would have found his voice pleasing to hear.

«Good.»

Hoyt grimaced as he walked in front of his desk.

«You can do whatever you want with her.»

He pointed a finger at Vaas looking at him straight in the eyes.

« _Just don't kill her._ »

He gestured towards one of the two guards as one them freed Monique from the cage and took her by the arm. Again, her limbs were incredibly weak as she tried to stroll at the same pace as the soldier in front of her. Abruptly, she felt very exposed and vulnerable, so she tried to skim her tight black mini skirt downward at no avail. The other guard put a pair of shackles around her wrists and then he shoved her in Vaas direction. All the while Hoyt's derisive smirk and knowing gaze never leaving her.

Vaas took her by the chain of the shackles and quickly led her out of the room. He trusted Hoyt, so he started thinking that maybe he wouldn't end up in any type of trouble for messing _a little_ with Santos' sister.

Monique glanced at Vaas with a fearful and diffident gaze. He wryly smiled at her.

«Hello, hermana. We are going to have a little fun together until Hoyt decides what to _really_ do with you.» in that exact moment, an enormous realization hit Monique's head. She was scared and alone, left with some psychos who barely knew her name. This "Vaas" guy was probably going to make her his loyal pet, surely threatening her with a gun at her head if she didn't do what he wanted. Hoyt Volker said that he stole her but... How could she be sure? How could she be sure that her brother hadn't sold her to this sadist maniac? She felt betrayed. she did not know anything about her current situation if not that she was going to become a sex toy for the rest of her, now miserable, life.

As soon as they exited the building she could confirm her suspicions: they certainly weren't in her city anymore. For how much was persuaded to inquire about where they were, Monique kept her mouth shut. She was confident that Vaas wouldn't have given any answer to her concern. 

They reached three SUVs full of men with all types of weapons in their hands. Vaas blindfolded her and made her climb in the back seat where two of those large, armed men sat at both of her sides. Unaware of her surroundings thanks to the blindfold, Monique fell asleep as her eyes filled with transparent tears. Transparent by all means.

* * *

She woke up on a very flimsy cot made out of bamboo, a thin amaranth blanket covering her - thank God - still dressed body.

She hunched up from the mattress that almost seemed to be thinner than the sheet. She looked around herself as her head spun little from the premature movement she put her body through: she was in a bedroom which appeared to be some kind of bungalow. She looked out of the window to be greeted by nothing but a jungle. Nothing but green, insects and strange noises from beasts of all kind, mostly birds.

She panicked.

Where the _fuck_ was she?

The door busted open as one of those armed men gaped at her with a surprised look on his face, not that she could discern much thanks to that bandana wrapping his mouth and nose.

«You're awake. —

Vaas wants to see you.»

[Tumblr](ryuofdojima.tumblr.com)


	3. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monique finally gets a chance to properly meet with Vaas as she demands some answers to her numerous questions. How will Vaas react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KIND OF IMPORTANT:
> 
> I wanted to inform you that this story is set meanwhile the "Vaas Montenegro Experience" and the game timeline too.  
> So yes. There will be Jason and other characters from the game as well as our dear Chris.
> 
> Forgive me for any mistake. I always try to correct all of them before posting a chapter but sometimes I miss some of them. Sorry in advance and feel free to inform me of any omission.

> _What we once were will slowly drift away._   
>  _Like tears in the rain._   
>  _Like silent breaths in the air._   
>  _Like a river in the sea._   
>  _And just like that, without even noticing, what we once were will become a distant memory, forever compelled to rest in our minds with a nostalgic tone, because we know that those memories are too distant to be reached again._

Monique and that soldier looking guy were walking on a dirt road which led to a camp full of other armed men. She was confused as her eyes searched for that familiar mohawk. 

«If you don't come to my little party I'm gonna cut your little fucking boyfriend to pieces.»

Two terrified people, a man and a woman, were hooked under a shack crying and trying to get the best of the boundings fastened around their wrists and ankles. The gags were making it hard for them to talk, even though the only things that excited mouths were laments, sobs and cries. Unexpectedly, Vaas shot a bullet in the already wounded leg of the man. 

« **SHUT THE FUCK UP**. —»

Monique jolted as Vaas shouted those vulgar and threatening words spitting in the men's bloodied face; threatening, especially if they were coming out of _his_ mouth.

SHUT THE FUCK UP!»

The poor hostage was now fully crying as if he was being harshly scolded by a teacher or his father.

«I will kill you. —

And then I will drag you out of **fucking** hell! And kill you again.»

«Shut the fuck up, stop fucking crying.»

he slapped a hand on the soon-to-be-dead male's mouth to emphasize his previous words. He seemed to be calming down as he glanced to the woman tied near the distressed man.

Monique was horrified of _herself_. She was contemplating the scene without batting an eyelash, wholly unphased and fascinated by it. Any other sane Human Being would have reacted in a frightened way, but she just observed the scenario as if it was something she saw every day. 2 days in this hell and it was already messing with her mind.

«Get! The fuck! Away from him!»

A voice that she did not recognize angrily yelled from behind them. She turned around as everybody else did just to see a frail-looking man holding a shotgun between his thin arms that almost seemed to be heavier than him. 

Finally - finally? - Vaas acknowledge her presence with a glance and a malicious grin. He strode closer to the foreign man and said:

«Put your gun down, amigo.»

The guy was stubborn, but Vaas was worse. 

«Hermano put your fucking gun down.»

Said the pirate.

«I'm not your _fucking_ hermano!»

Said the pirate wannabe.

«It's a subjective, philosophical, point of fucking view.»

The exchange of quotes was getting intense between the two different men. Monique examined the scene playing in front of her eyes like a tennis game.

«Put your gun down, let's go.»

Vaas' patience was coming to an end, as well as that guy's life.

«Hey! You take one more step and I will shoot ALL of you!»

Was this man serious? He was alone while Vaas had several armed men ready to defend him situated behind him.

«Oh yeah? —

Like this?»

Vaas took a step ahead.

* * *

After the ridiculous and kind of hilarious little show that Chris had put up, Vaas turned around to find out that no one was hurt.

«I'm sorry, do you have any idea how rude that was?»

For Christopher, the only thing that was left to do was running. And so he did. As his men got after Chris, Vaas eventually got near Monique.

«Qué pasa chica? Did you sleep well?»

Of course, no answer.

«Didn't you like my bro, McLovin? He's funny, right? He's a comedian!»

he snickered.

«Come with me, I'm gonna show you my island a little bit, okay?—

Carlos, you can go.»

The pirate left her side as Vaas took her by the wrist and dragged her out of the shack. The sun was high, exactly like the unimaginable heat. She felt like her little black crop top and that mini skirt weren't enough anymore to keep her fresh.

They reached a very calm shore. Vaas sat on a big rock and gestured for her to sit with him, but she denied. He certainly did not like that. Again, he harshly took her wrist in his hand and made her impact with the rough surface of the rock.

«So. First things first.»

He started.

«Look at what Hoyt gave me.»

Monique could not believe her eyes: Vaas pulled out of his back pocket... _A collar_.

With _his name_ on it. 

«You see, my pirates could very much get the wrong idea of your purpose here, so we gotta make sure that they know they can't fuck with something that doesn't belong to them.—

Actually, I own everything on this fucking island, and you! Mi amiga, _you_ , were a _gift_. A gift that was given to me, and only me. Keep that in mind, okay?» 

He looked at her with a tiny smile and a slightly tilted head, as if to question if she had anything against what he just said.

She took the collar in her hands, examining it.

«This can't be serious. You- You can't be serious!»

She spoke for the first time in days.

«Ja, que hermosa voz tienes!»

Vaas sang, so mesmerized that he instinctively said it in his native language.

«Beautiful woman, beautiful voice.»

He stood up, ecstatic. Hoyt had been very generous with him.

«What- What the hell you talking about?! I'm not a woman! I'm _sixteen_. You...! You...!»

Monique was panting from the sudden outburst while Vaas looked down at her. The immediate feeling of inferiority washed over her, and she did not like it one bit. She clumsily stood up too, only to find herself chest to chest with Vaas, so she awkwardly stumbled away. The sand was soft under her bare feet.

«No. No, no, no, no, no. Now YOU —»

She pointed an accusative finger at Vaas.

«Are going to explain to me where the fuck am I and what does my brother have anything do with you lunatics!»

Vaas deliberately ignored her.

«You have a beautiful accent, you know, Hermana? What is it? Russian?»

Monique did not waste one second into thinking about how her accent could ever resemble a Russian one because throughout her life many people tried to guess, but... Russian? Really? What was wrong with this guy?!

She threw the collar at him.

«You can take your stupid fucking collar. At least until you explain to me what the fuck is going on, where the fuck am I and who the fuck are you.» 

She stated firmly.

«I don't think you understand –»

Monique interrupted him.

«Yes! Exactly! I don't understand! I don't understand what is happening to me! I don't understand what does my brother have to do with all this! But especially, I don't understand what _I_ have to do with _you_!»

Just thinking that Trevor was involved with these freaks made her want to puke, scream and cry at the same time.

Vaas scowled at her as his green eyes darkened.

«I don't like when people interrupt me. Especially if it's some spoiled little girl. —

Now, fucking listen to me.»

Vaas got near her with a serious expression and cupped her face with his hands, squeezing her cheeks slightly.

«You are scared and angry. It's ok. I get that. But as long as you do everything I say, you will never find yourself in danger. I'm going to protect you, cariña, alright?»

Vaas spoke gently, but Monique knew that those tender words were only threats in disguise. Her eyes tear up. She was tired and didn't know what to do if not succumb to her survival instinct. So she cried.

«No. Shh, shh, shh, shh. Don't cry. It's ok.»

Vaas' arms encircled her torso in a warm hug as she brought her hands to her face to wipe away the tears.

 _Stupid! Stupid tears! They only made her look weaker than she already was._ Monique thought.

«Shh, it's ok. It's ok.»

_No! Nothing is okay!_

He gently rocked her as a sly smile crept on his face. She was an easy pray, apparently.

«Can you at least tell me where are we?»

She managed to rasp between the tears and sobs.

«We are in Papua New Guinea, hermana. In the Pacific Ocean.»

He slowly untangled his robust arms from her body and picked up the collar. She didn't want to admit it but she unexpectedly felt incomplete, as if he was meant to stay attached to her. She felt secure. The last time she felt this much safe was when her brother hugged her tightly moments before going to that stupid school party, then she woke up in Hoyt's office. That was all she could remember and associate to her kidnapping. Her mind drifted to Trevor once again. Vaas kind of reminded her of him. _I'm seriously_ _delirious_. Monique thought.

Vaas ensured the collar around her neck and she never felt more humiliated in her all life. The sun was starting to set as they got back to the shack. She glanced behind her to see the beautiful sun disappearing at the horizon meanwhile the mesmerising colours danced together in a spectacular show. 

She asked herself if she will ever be able to survive and see such thing again. 

* * *

11 PM.

Vaas was sitting on a stool near the bedside of Monique's bed. He was peeling a mango while watching her sleep.

By now, Hoyt surely made a deal with Trevor about her future. Vaas was not dumb. He knew that Volker gave her to him just because he needed a diversion while trying to reach out to Santos.

He knew Trevor. They were good companions until he betrayed them. He only used them to become more powerful, and sadly, that wasn't the first time someone used Vaas for the same exact purpose: _Becoming more powerful._

He instantly thought about Citra.

That fucking slut. He swore to himself that he would've _never_ fallen for the same trick again, but then came Trevor. He seemed so genuine... Someone whom Vaas could've called a friend at the time. 

No one ever stayed for too long in Vaas' life and he couldn't even pity himself, because he knew,

_he knew he deserved it._

[Tumblr](ryuofdojima.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying my story so far.  
> What do you think about Monique? Do you like her? How would you react if you happened to be in her position?
> 
> Also, I literally googled: "can mangoes be peeled?"


	4. The Darkness of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags please.

Monique felt the mattress shift as a weight sat near her. She instantly opened her eyes only to meet with darkness. Her heart started beating faster and faster while a scent of gasoline and something chemical, probably cocaine, entered her nose. Suddenly, she started sweating and breathing rapidly. Vaas was lying down behind her and she did not know what to do. _Wait_. What did she have to do? She could just pretend to be still asleep, am I right? Well, the task didn't seem so simple as Vaas' hand slowly crawled under her crop top reaching her breast, which was thankfully covered by a black bra.

His warm hand on her bare skin made her feel in the same way his arms around her did just 5 hours ago, on the beach. Her breath was heavy and her eyes wide open, shudders went down her spine as his hands tried to get under the bra. That's when her hand came to stop him.

«Do not touch me.»

Her voice quivered.

But Vaas didn't seem to hear her. He was in a trance almost as if under a spell.

«Are you innocent, nena?»

his voice was a distant rumbling, she could feel his chest vibrating as he spoke from right behind her. Monique let out a whimper and her face went on fire at that question.

«It is none of your business. Now, get off of me.»

 _Please_.

«Do I need to remind you what's written on your collar, princesa?»

He snickered as his hands started moving under her bra, his fingers were tenderly caressing her nipple while his other hand tried to reach between her legs. She squeezed them together as tight as she could, but Vaas slapped her thigh and said:

«I fucking _own you_. You will do what I tell you to do. Hm? Okay, nena? —

Open your fucking legs.»

Vaas was now pinning her to the bed, pressing her into the surface of the mattress, his hands slowly crept between her thighs and under her skirt and cupped her sex. Monique could not stop the tears from running down her rosy cheeks and Vaas noticed.

«Shh, nena, don't cry. I will make you feel real good. Stop thinking. Feel my hands.»

He lifted her skirt up, then inserted his hands in her panties, gently stroking her, meanwhile, Monique felt a bulge resting on her inner thigh. She was wet. She really didn't want to perceive any type of pleasure from this; she felt guilty, she felt wrong. Even though she couldn't really control her body in this situation.

Suddenly, his hand was on her throat and over the collar, slightly squeezing it. He sat up, straddling her. She heard the sound of his belt being unbuckled, but he didn't take off his pants, the same thing with her skirt. Her panties were pushed aside granting him access to her entrance. With a rough snap of his hips, he entered her and Monique let out a lament at the premature presence in her hole.

Before commencing to move his hips, Vaas removed his hand from her neck to take her shirt and bra off, probably just to see her tits bounce at every slight movement and grab them whenever he wanted. When Monique asked herself where all her morals, pride and common sense went, his hands crept under her ass to hoist her up and squeeze her cheeks in the process. Now she had the answers to her questions.

 _All in the fucking palm of his hands_.

«V-Vaas...»

She moaned.

«Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre.»

With that, she fully succumbed to her instinct and let him do his work. Vaas did what Vaas wanted.

He roughly started to ram himself in and out, caring little about the fact that Monique felt as if she was going to split apart.

«Fuck you're tight.—»

He squeezed his eyes tightly at the feeling of her walls sucking him in.

«Are you really a virgin? Huh, nena?»

Monique let out a strangled moan, once again ignoring the question, but Vaas didn't seem to care as he pressed her into the bed again and started licking her neck, his warm and wet tongue living trails of saliva behind. He started sucking on her neck, surely forming ugly bruise. His hands were groping her breasts while stroking his thumbs over her nipples; she opened her mouth in a silent scream.

 _T_ _hen he stopped_.

He sat up while being still inside of her. Vaas tucked two figers underneath her collar and barely pulled her by it.

«What's written on your collar?»

She refused to respond again, she already felt too humiliated. Also, she was panting so hard that it was difficult to speak. 

«I asked you a fucking question:what is written on your motherfuckin' collar? Hm?! Answer me, bitch.» 

This time, he harshly pulled making her head bounce and her eyes squeeze. She should be ashamed of herself and, oh, she _was_. 

She _moaned._

She literally **_moaned_**. 

Vaas chuckled in a derisive way. 

«Ja, the little girl likes it rough.»

He continued looking down at her, smiling. 

«Okay. _I'll give you rough_.» 

He didn't give her more time to think that he slid out of her and she felt his hands turning her around, on her belly. Vaas hoisted her ass up, once again groping her full cheeks with his hands. He slammed in again with a sharp move of the hips and Monique saw _stars_. Both because of the pain of the sudden intrusion and for the pleasure. Her eyes almost rolled all the way up as he started moving; the mixture of pain and pleasure created a bomb in her that was going to explode. So she felt her orgasm near as Vaas pushed his hands on her back and thank God she was particularly flexible, if not, she probably would have broke in two. She arched her back to complie to Vaas' desire, exposing her ass and pussy even more to him. Now his hands were on her waist as he leaned on her back, still snapping his hips hard againist her. 

«Listen to yourself, nena; moaning like a perra in heat for my cock.»

She could feel the smirk on his lips even thought she couldn't see his face. He deattached his chest from her back, towering above her again.he gripped her collar hard and pulled her up with her back against his front. One hand on her squeezing her tit and caressing her nipple while the other got further down to play with her clit. Vaas started to lick her ear, then he trailed it all the way to her neck, sending shivers trough her as his hips still slapped her ass sharply, with every push she could feel every vein on his cock. He once again commenced to make marks on her tender skin from her neck to her shoulder. 

Monique felt a knot in her stomach as she felt the orgasm very close. She was still crying but she couldn't understand if it was from the shame, pain, or pleasure. Maybe all three options.

She came while a massive heat washed over her sex. She tried not to scream, if there were pirates still awake they could hear her and at that point she would've reach the peak of humiliation. Vaas noticed that and quickly bit her shoulder, hard. She couldn't take it anymore as a scream that resembled a lustful lament came out of her lips. 

«A-Ah..! Fuck! Puta, perra!» 

Vaas finally reached his limit with a masculine grunt. 

«Take it. Ja, tómalo, nena.»

He let her go as her limp body hit the mattress.

«Good girl.»

He mocked her with a big, sly smirk on his gifted lips. 

With that, he tucked himself in, buckled his belt and left, locking the door behind him. Monique was sweating and panting, her tears now dry on her paling cheeks. She tried to pull her skirt down, but then she felt her panties wet from Vaas semen, so she used her last bit of strength to go to the bathroom and clear herself up, collapsing on the uncomfortable bed afterwards. 

  


* * *

  


The next day she woke up with a very bad headache and smelling of dried sweat. She noticed a pair of new clothes on the chair where Vaas sat the previous night; yeah, about _last night_... she tried not to think about, she tried to convince herself that it never happened and that her contrasting feeling were only the remaining sensation of a dream. A nightmare.

Anyways, Monique, figured out that no one would have attempted to murder her if she used the shower, so she did. 

When she got out and dried her hair the best she could, she reached for the clothes probably left from Vaas. Picking them up she noticed that the orange top had various holes in it, as well as the high waisted shorts. Once again, she tried not think about the fact that they probably belonged to a hostage now sold as a slave or maybe dead. Underneath the shorts she found a... _Thong_.

After dressing up, Monique wore the flip flops that she found on the floor near the chair. They were a measure or two smaller but she was positive that there were no shoes shops nearby. 

She opened the door, only to find it locked from the outside, so she attempted at knocking in it in case one of those menacing pirate heard her plead for freedom. _Quite literally._

The same pirate from yesterday, "Carlos", opened the door for her and, just like the previous day, led her to Vaas. She wondered what time was it and for how long he waited for her to wake up. Judging from the sun, which was high up in the sky, it was probably noon or something. As they reached the shore, she spotted Vaas talking to... A camera? She got closer so she could hear what his instoppable mouth was rumbling about. 

«Ladies and gentlemen, —

Don't forget to tune in on our daily torture, while I teach Chris how to be a man.» 

It was at that point that she noticed the head of a man, with his body trapped in the sand, near him. 

« _Torture_?! What are you talking about?!» 

He protested, but Vaas deliberately ignored him as he usually did when his prideful self felt like the person wasn't _deign_ of an answer from him. Or maybe he did it just to annoy the person he was talking to; yeah, that was very much _Vaas-like_. 

«Thank you and bye-bye.»

What the actual _fuck_ was going on? 

Vaas got up from where he was sitting and noticed Monique. 

«Hola, Chica! Como estas?» 

He asked with his usual provoking smirk.

He gestured for her to follow him until they reached the poor soul trapped in the sand. 

«This is my dear friend Chris! The comedian from yesterday. Say hi Chris, say hi to my hermana here.»

Chris pronounced a reclutant "hi" and that certainly did not please Vaas Montenegro. 

«I told you to say hi. A proper hi. Look at her and smile while saying it! C'mon, I'm waiting hermano.»

Miserable Chris did what he was told and Monique looked down at him with a pitying smile. 

«Now, me and mi nena here, got things to do. You just wait here for me, okay? Don't go anywhere, amigo!» 

  


* * *

  


Vaas led her to an old looking house situated in the deep of the jungle. It turns out that a doctor addicted to mushrooms - currently passed out on the floor - lived there. They got to the second floor, where a desk with a computer on it was located. Vaas reached for his back pocket with his hand and pulled an internet stick out of it.

« _Your brother has something to tell you..._ »

He opened the computer, inserted the internet stick and then clicked on the file that it was holding. Abruptly, a paused video of her brother Trevor popped up. His face was serious, _very serious_ , actually... Monique thought that in sixteen years of knowing him, she's never seen him with this kind of expression on his face. 

Vaas clicked play... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaas is horny af in this story, especially after this chapter.


End file.
